


Mean girls are the ones hiding the purest hearts

by socopotactico



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Crystal is a sweetheart, F/F, Fluff, Gigi is a bully, High School AU, Lesbian AU, Romance, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socopotactico/pseuds/socopotactico
Summary: Gigi Goode has lost herself trying to be popular and loved, but Crystal is there to pick up all the broken pieces and put them back together, at last.
Relationships: Crystal Methyd/Gigi Goode, Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	Mean girls are the ones hiding the purest hearts

Crystal is shy. She’s always been that way and can’t seem to find anything wrong about it. She doesn’t care about being friends with the popular girls since she already has the best friend group. Only sometimes, she wished she could be like them. 

Gigi Goode for example; she’s skinny, she’s pretty and always walks around the school with Jaida and Nicky as if they were her minions. Anyone seeing them for the first time would have every right to believe they have landed in a low-budget recreation of Mean Girls. 

At some point, they were straight-up plastics. Jaida was the Karen of the group; always confused but pretending to follow along, Nicky was more like Gretchen; always putting her nose in other people’s businesses, and Gigi was the Regina George. 

Not a day went by where she didn’t start an absolutely false rumour or made fun of the way someone dressed up. She liked to boss people around and sometimes it was best to just go with it because she could end your reputation with just one click. Once she posted about someone on her Twitter, it was over for them. 

Crystal was lucky, even though she had an eccentric personality and some sketchy outfits, she kept it pretty low profile at school and managed to avoid Gigi for the most part of high school. But being the sweet and caring girl she is, Crystal couldn’t just pretend she didn’t see Gigi crying in the bathroom at Jan’s party.

She could have walked right past her and wondered how such an evil person managed to shed a tear, but she didn’t. Instead, she walked up to the shaking blonde girl, waited until the other girl looked up to give her a soft smile and ask if she could sit next to her. Gigi just nodded and Crystal placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. 

Gigi seemed pretty drunk so she might not even remember this happened the next day. Her eyes were red from all the crying but she didn’t let it show much, hiding behind the palms of her hands.

“Are you okay?” Crystal tried initiating a conversation.

“It’s pretty obvious I’m not!“ She snapped back, looking at Crystal as if she was stupid for asking that, but apologized seconds later. “I’m so sorry, you’re just trying to help and I’m here shouting at you. Why am I such a bad person?” Gigi asked as a tear made its way down her cheek, but she didn’t bother wiping it off, eyes locked on Crystal.

“You’re not a bad person, Gigi.” Crystal tried to think of a reason why the blonde bitch was as good as her last name insinuated, but she couldn’t come up with anything.

“You don’t have to lie about it. Everyone sees me as the school’s bitch, and I know you’re no different.” She replied, still sobbing. Crystal brought her sleeve up to Gigi’s pale cheeks to brush off the tears.

“I wish I was like you sometimes. People don’t care about what you wear or what you say, you can just do whatever you want and no one will judge you for it.” Gigi added and Crystal was surprised to hear that from her. 

Crystal knew there had to be good in her, behind all the walls she had put up, but she didn’t expect Gigi to feel bad in her own skin. Anyone who looks like this has no reason as to why they should feel insecure.

“He broke up with me,” Gigi said noticing Crystal was unable to come up with an answer.

“Who?” She asked, having a hard time keeping up with all the boyfriends Gigi had throughout the last few years. 

“Beckham,” Gigi answered with disgust in her voice. “I saw him kissing Dahlia earlier and when I asked him about it he said we were never exclusive.” 

“I’m sorry about that. Did you love him?” Crystal surprised herself every time she opened her mouth. She never thought she’d ever be having a conversation with Gigi, even less a conversation that’s going so well. 

“No, I was with him just for show. He never even kissed me or took me out on a real date, just the two of us.”

Gigi was an emotional mess, but she seemed to trust Crystal enough with this to elaborate.

“I thought that dating a popular boy would help my image, but I never loved him. I never loved any of my exes, and I don’t think they did either.” 

“Then why did you date them?“ Crystal replied, earning an eye roll from Gigi.

“I’m Gigi Goode, I have a reputation unlike you.” She sighed.

“But maybe this reputation is just stopping you from being your beautiful, authentic self.” Crystal put her hand on top of Gigi’s.

“Are you always like that? I mean, you see the best in people when they don’t show it.” Gigi asked, placing her hand so she could tangle her fingers with the red-haired girl.

“Yeah, that’s kind of a habit of mine.” Crystal giggled softly. 

“Maybe is the alcohol talking but I’ve never opened up to someone like that in so long. Thank you.” Gigi smiled. A genuine smile, which was very rare coming from her. 

“I wish you showed this side of you more often, I like this Gigi.” Crystal smiled right back at her.

Gigi stayed silent for a while, looking at Crystal’s lips for a second and staring back into her eyes.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Gigi blurted out, without thinking about it. Crystal was shocked at first but she didn’t plan on wasting this opportunity. Worst case scenario, Gigi wouldn’t even remember this ever happened.

“Then kiss me.” She said and Gigi leaned closer. Gigi rested a hand on Crystal’s cheek and pressed their lips together. She tastes like alcohol and cheap lipstick, but Crystal swore she had never tasted something sweeter. Gigi felt so vulnerable, all that mattered was this instant and only this, for once she let herself enjoy something she wanted without thinking about how it would affect her reputation.

They could have stayed like this forever, lips locked together, never wanting to break this up, but as Jaida called up for Gigi, they had to pull away.

“I have to go,” Gigi whispered, grabbing her bag and leaving one last peck on Crystal’s lips before adding. “We’re never talking about this again, capisce?”

Crystal nodded as the blonde beauty rushed out the door to get back to her play pretend life. For a second, Crystal hoped that they would actually speak of this again, but she knew that Gigi meant it, she didn’t want to hear from Crystal ever again. 

~ 

“I mean, she deserved it, didn’t she? No one wants to date someone as bitchy as Gigi Goode.” 

Crystal had to sit through this conversation about the latest sensational breakup in the cafeteria, the next Monday. It would probably be the headline of the school’s newspaper in a few days as everyone was talking about it. Crystal always had a hard time understanding why people care so much about other’s personal lives so she usually tried to avoid gossips, but her friends always brought these things up during lunchtime. 

“Guys, she’s not that bad.” Crystal tried to shut her friends up. 

“Since when are you on her side?” Daegen asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’m not on her side, I’m just saying that she can’t be that bad.” Crystal tried to avoid the question but it came right back at her. 

“No, but for real, Crystal. You can’t seriously believe that?” Lux asked and Crystal felt herself getting nervous. She trusted her friends but she wasn’t sure she could trust them with that. 

“If I tell you something, do you promise it will stay between us?” Crystal asked, looking back and forth at her three best friends. 

“Sure? Stop being creepy, what’s that about?” Daegen asked.

“Gigi kisses me last Friday at Jan’s house party.” Crystal looked around as shock painted her friend’s faces. 

“You’re messing with us.” Daya was the first to speak up, refusing to believe that Gigi would do such a thing. 

“It’s just borderline impossible,” Lux added. 

“I swear, I’m not lying. She was so different from how she usually is around people, she was genuinely nice to me.” Crystal tried to take Gigi’s defence but her friends weren’t buying it. 

“Speaking of the devil,” Daegen said, pointing her finger for Crystal to turn around and find Gigi, sitting a few tables away with her friends, looking over at Crystal. The second their eyes met, she looked down. 

“So this is for real?” Daya asked, still trying to wrap her mind around it. 

“Yeah, but she said we’d never speak of it again so it doesn’t matter, okay? Don’t do anything stupid.” She glanced at Lux, who was known for standing up for her friends, even if it meant causing trouble. 

“Oh, don’t worry about me. The last thing I want for you is to date...” She moved her hand up and down at Gigi. “...That.” 

“Oh, I almost forgot! You guys need to see this video of Fendi eating a watermelon!” Daya said pulling out her phone and Crystal excused herself politely from the conversation and ran off to the empty hallways leading away from the cafeteria. She needed to be alone. 

She glanced one last time at Gigi who didn’t look away this time, instead she kept Crystal in her sight and smiled discreetly. Crystal had to look away, unable to look at Gigi without wanting her for herself, once again. She wasn’t mad at her for not wanting whatever they had to go further. After all, a girl like Gigi had nothing to do with someone like Crystal. 

She sat down on the floor, going through the content of her school bag trying to find her headphones and get lost in her music. Whenever she felt any kind of emotion, there was always a One Direction song to help her get through it. 

Just as she was about to plug in her headphones, a shadow cast over her and as she looked up, she saw a tall blonde girl, looking down, arms crossed against her chest, holding back a smile. 

“Hi, Gigi.” Crystal said, looking back down on her phone. 

“Crystal Elizabeth Methyd, I’m not going to let you ignore me like that!” Gigi said playfully, squatting down to catch Crystal’s eyesight. 

“How do you know my full name?” She asked, wondering how long Gigi must have spent looking through her social media. 

“Not the point,” Gigi said, grabbing Crystal’s phone and shutting it off before she could look away. 

“What was that for?” Crystal asked. 

“I want to talk about it,” Gigi got up and offered Crystal a hand. “Come with me, please.” 

Crystal took Gigi’s hand and got up from the dusty floor. She expected Gigi to let go of her hand as they walked through the empty hallways, but she never did. 

Crystal didn’t know where Gigi was leading her to but she didn’t care, she just followed without thinking too much about it. After a few minutes of silent walking, they ended up outside of the gigantic building, sitting on the edge of a brick wall, Gigi refused to let go of Crystal’s hand as they sat next to each other. 

“I thought it would be best to talk without all the noise from the cafeteria,” Gigi said, waiting for Crystal to respond but when she didn’t, Gigi took it as her cue to go ahead and explain. 

“Last Friday, I got really drunk. Like really really drunk, and I wasn’t thinking clearly. I’m sorry you had to see me like that.” 

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Crystal said, hiding her disappointment. She wished that Gigi would have brought her all the way there for more than that. Perhaps to confess her feelings or ask Crystal out on a date. 

“Thank you for being there.” Gigi squeezed Crystal’s hand softly. “I promise that I’m not always such a mess or a complete bitch. I’ll show you that if you give me a chance” 

“What do you mean?” Crystal asked, trying not to get her hopes up but hoping dearly that Gigi was about to ask her out. 

“I want to get to know you, and I want you to see me for who I really am. Let the mask fall completely and show you that I am not this stone-cold bitch everyone seems to think I am.” Gigi’s eyes started watering and her grip on Crystal’s small hand tightened. She was such an emotional mess when it came to Crystal, but she couldn’t let her walk away. 

“I would love that too, Gigi.” Crystal said looking at the blonde girl who couldn’t contain her joy as another one of those smile made its way up to her lips. Seeing Gigi smile was pretty rare, usually she kept on a resting bitch face. 

“Can I kiss you again?” Gigi asked, taking Crystal by surprise. 

“There are people over there.” Crystal pointed behind Gigi but she didn’t bother turning around. 

“I know.” She laughed softly, placing a lock of hair behind Crystal’s ear. “I still really want to kiss you, right now.” 

“Then kiss me.” She didn’t need to be told twice, grabbing Crystal’s face as if her life depended on this kiss, taking a much more passionate approach as their first kiss, but she was still so soft and true to her feelings. Kissing Gigi was an experience in itself and Crystal didn’t think she’d ever get over it. Both girls closed their eyes, letting themselves enjoy this moment without worrying about what anyone else could think. Until they hear a loud cough and looked up at the same time. 

There was Nicky Doll and Jaida Hall looking at them with their signature mean glares. Crystal swore she’d never seen them act friendly before. 

“Hi, girls! I umm...” Gigi tried to explain but she was frozen. She placed her hand on Crystal’s and tightly held it as she said. “We’re kind of in the middle of something if you couldn’t tell already.” 

“We were looking for you. We got you a date for Heidi’s birthday party next weekend. What are we going to tell him now?” Nicky asked, looking at Gigi dead in the eyes. 

“Well, tell him to find someone else. And tell Heidi that I’m sorry but I won’t be able to make it this weekend. I have plans already.” She looked over at Crystal who was smiling like a total idiot. She was beyond impressed by how Gigi was handling the situation.

“Have it your way,” Jaida said, leaving the two lovebirds alone, followed by Nicky. 

“Now you better not be busy this weekend,” Gigi told Crystal, blushing. 

“I am busy, actually. I have a date with the prettiest girl in school.” Crystal said, looking in Gigi’s eyes. She could see right through her. No mask to hide behind, no act to keep up with, just plain old Gigi falling in love for the first time. 

“I promise that you won’t regret giving me a chance,” Gigi said. 

“Don’t worry, Gee. I don’t regret this at all.” Crystal said, kissing Gigi’s lips once more. She definitely could get used to this. 

“Good, because I don’t either,” Gigi added. For the first time, she wasn't afraid of what people had to say about them. She didn't care if all of her friends turned their backs on her, because all she wanted was Crystal, and the feeling was mutual.


End file.
